He Tian
He Tian is a lady-killer, and the most popular boy in the school. He is a top student and good at basketball. He loves to flirt and play around with Mo Guan Shan. Description He Tian is a very tall, lean but muscular boy. He has dark straight short hair, gray eyes and a very pale complexion. When not using his school uniform he is often seen wearing a black track suit or dark blue clothes. He has handsome features, and is very popular with the girls at his school. He has an older brother who works under Jian Yi's father. They used to be close, but for an unknown reason they aren’t anymore. He has feelings for Mo Guan Shan. Plot He Tian was initially seen hanging with Jian Yi and some other classmates, but quickly takes an interest in Mo Guan Shan, who he begins to spend most of his time trying to chase, despite Guan Shan's reluctance. They start off with a kind of love and hate relationship, mostly from Guan Shan's side though seeing that He Tian was never subtle about his physical attraction towards Mo Guan Shan and obvious flirting. At some point He Tian goes far as kissing him at school leaving Mo Guan Shan very upset thinking he was only making fun of him. He Tian wasn't expecting such a reaction and after this episode between the two of them he begins to restrain himself a little more around Guan Shan. When He Tian discovers that She Li is trying to frame Guan Shan for assaulting a girl He Tian becomes furious and fights him in front of everyone at school for Guan Shan's sake remembering a phrase his older brother, He Cheng, told him: "If you want to rescue others in the future then you must become the strongest of them all...". He wins the fight thus making She Li to back off and leave Mo Guan Shan alone, but not without getting himself injured. After this event his and Mo Guan Shan relationship develop further into something friendlier, or even more intimate. Later he appears at Mo Guan Shan's house uninvited gifting him a earring and telling to use it in the next saturday much to Guan Shan's dismay. They end up the night playing basketball in near court where both Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi soon joins them. When saturday arrives He Tian has to go and get Mo Guan out of his bed himself. It turns out the place he wanted to bring Mo Guan Shan was to some friends studio to do some work. Mo Guan Shan doesn't understand why He Tian is doing this for him but accepts the offer. Later in the day after seeing Mo Guan Shan working very hard He Tian decides to treat him for a dinner but the restaurant they go happens to be the trigger of certain traumatizing memories for Guan Shan. He runs away and panics, He Tian without knowing what's going on still tries his best to comfort him. Next they are seen riding a cab and while Mo Guan Shan falls asleep He Tian takes care of him. Few days later He Tian is show waking up to a nightmare of his own childhood where is his older brother tells him his puppy is dead and instantly he hurries to call Mo Guan Shan to make sure he is safe. For the next couple of days he gets sicks and misses class. The school ends up calling his older brother who gets him to the hospital. He talks with his brother and questions him what he wants from Jian Yi and pleades him to leave his friends alone. After this they make a stop at a sandwhich bar and He Tian caughts Mo Guan Shan sneaking around. In the same day He Tian tricks Mo Guan Shan into thinking he was in danger by sending a pic of him covered in tomato sauce and to his surprise Mo Guan Shan actually freaks out and comes to his aid, even going as far as admitting via text message that he doesn't actually hates He Tian that much. He Tian seems to take this as a love confession. When Mo Guan Shan gets in trouble and is beaten up by a group of men, that apparently his family owns money to, He Tian comes to save him and fight those men instead. They make a run for it when the situation gets more dangerous and Mo Guan Shan ends up losing consciousness due to being injuried, He Tian panics for a bit but with all the determination he has to save him at all costs he calls his older brother, He Cheng, and takes Mo Guan Shan to a hospital. He stays all night with Mo Guan Shan until he regains conscious and pays for his hospital fees. The next morning he leaves being revealed that he made a deal with his older brother of going to see their father in exchange for saving Mo Guan Shan's life and make sure nothing happens to Mo Guan Shan's family as well. The next day he texts Mo Guan Shan messing with him in a playful manner. Three days later he is show to be in his father's place but has yet to see his father. He tries to escape but gets stopped by his father underlyings. He still decides to leave after a not so friendly conversation with his father over the phone. Trivia * He lives alone in a lofty penthouse his uncle loaned him. * He has absolutely no cooking skills * His apartment is sparse, he barely has any possessions of his own. * He is often seen smoking. * He is tallest out of the main 4 characters, followed by Mo Guan Shan. * Official illustrations hint that Mo Guan Shan and him are a couple in the future. A few of them even sometime before that. * He's the toughest guy in school, proved by the fact that he single-handedly beat up the school gang boss, She Li. * He has many pet names for Mo Guan Shan, being them: Don't Close Mountain, Little Mo and Little red ball of fluff. * He likes to shower Guan Shan with presents: a giant sandwich plushie, a scarf, his adidas jacket and most recently, a black and silver stud earring. * Is shown in various circumstances and official illustrations that He Tian loves to touch Mo Guan Shan's neck. * He loves to pat Mo Guan Shan head. * He has the 3rd highest ranked grades in school, making him the smartest of the four main characters. * His first unofficial appearance is in early chapters as the faceless guy who touches Jian Yi's hair. * His brother, He Cheng, works for Jian Yi's father. * In one of the official illustrations, he and Mo Guan Shan are shown to be wearing matching couple rings. * Mo Guan Shan and him are shown shotgun kissing in one of Old Xian's official illustrations and in the special christmas chapter. * He appears to suffer from nightmares about his childhood. * In a nightmare, he associated Mo Guan Shan to the drowning puppy of his childhood, as someone he cares about and doesn't want to lose. * His father seems to live abroad. * He has a stepmother. Quotes "His business is my business." — He Tian to She Li about Mo Guan Shan "It was very intense." — He Tian about his kiss with Mo Guan Shan "The distance between people, sometimes you can’t help but want to pull close. Because, inside your heart, you are hoping for an answer from the other person." — He Tian about Mo Guan Shan "In the future don't try to shoulder everything by yourself." — He Tian to Mo Guan Shan "Don't move, wait a moment... Just a moment would be fine." — He Tian to Mo Guan Shan "You are such a hard working little red ball of fluff." ''— He Tian about Mo Guan Shan ''"I'm here." — He Tian to Mo Guan Shan "Good... still there..." — He Tian about Mo Guan Shan after having a nightmare about his childhood "Is this a confession?" — He Tian about Mo Guan Shan's confession about not hating him that much "I will pay you ten times the price." — He Tian to Mo Guan Shan "Don't even think about going anywhere." — He Tian to the thugs who hurt Mo Guan Shan "Little Mo.. I'll clear a path for you, you go first..." — He Tian to Mo Guan Shan "Nothing is allowed to happen to you…" — He Tian about Mo Guan Shan "Better get a good look at me now, I'm leaving." — He Tian to Mo Guan Shan "Tell those people to not bother my friend's family in the future." — He Tian to He Cheng about Mo Guan Shan Gallery Image:19days.jpg| 19 days Image:sticker 1.png| Mini He Tian Image:Futuretianshan.png| Future Tianshan Image:5.jpg| Tianshan Image:oneday.jpg| 19 days Image:Hetian.jpg| Shirtless He Tian Image:Smallhetian.png| Younger He Tian Image:Tianshanillust.jpg| Tianshan Image:11.jpg| Sunglasses He Tian Image:13.jpg| Tianshan Image:14.jpg| Tianshan Rock Band AU Image:Chibihetian.png| He Tian Mini form Image:17.jpg| Chained He Tian Image:19.jpg| Mini He Tian Image:Sticker 3.png| Mini Devil He Tian Image:21.jpg| Tianshan Kissing Image:Sketches 1.png| Tianshan Sketch Image:Sketches 3.png| He Tian Sketch Image:Sketches 4.png| Mini Tianshan Sketch Image:Mosspaca 1.jpg| Mosspaca Advertising Department Category:Characters Category:Male